


The Mark

by ChiefWarlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefWarlock/pseuds/ChiefWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the one who bears the mark can claim rule over all. It's bearer must chose whether to rule the world or to destroy it... at least that's how the legend goes.</p>
<p>Revelations come to a head in our heroine's life, and she must choose between what is right and what is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

Prologue

__  
"  
_Hermione..._  
"  


"...no... not that!"

_" 'Tis your destiny." _

"No... you can't make me do this... no... noooooo!"

Hermione screamed as she woke. With horror, she noticed that mark on her left wrist. _That was no dream._ she realized before passing out once more from her exhaustion. 


End file.
